


Body Tells No Lies

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, Drama, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lust, M/M, One-Shot, Rape, Smut, Strippers, comedy?, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: This story is about Martis unhealthy behavior and Alucard’s first experience in the Down District, where many clubs, hotels and such for people to fulfill their lust and desire with money, talent, and bodies. Even though the Ashura King desires to sleep with a stripper, it was boredom that made him turn his interest to his ‘guide’.





	Body Tells No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The Land of Dawn, by history, made by my thoughts, lies a deep dark forest. After the GM purified and cleared some of it with the help of his ‘Volunteers’, he decided to make the land into a city and organized a unique battle arena taking the form of 3 lanes, surrounded by a forest where there are monsters and demons lurking about. It was still dangerous, but what he saw was a challenge. People wonder the riches of the GM but there were no such answers but rumors to be heard. Then years went about and now it became a small city with a small group of citizens developed it into modernization.
> 
> There exist districts, which divided into three; Shop District, Home District and Function District. But, there is one more district which is almost unknown and secretly being running from the years the city was built. Though unpopular, but it still runs perfectly fine with the riches and increase in demands. Being a rich district, though unhealthy, it lays low until today. Only some people would heard and know about it, or else, it sounded as if it ceased to exist. As it reveals and drags down people who hide their lust and desire, it’s been called Down District.
> 
> By the way, this is the second appearance of Martis. It means he appears at the event in the second season after his released. Let me explain how I work my timeline here. There are four seasons in a year, and in each season the event is held and lasts for a week. Every new hero that joins the event will make their appearance either a day before the event starts, or on that day. There are those who are faced with circumstances cannot make it to the first day of the event, so they came in the second day. But, I rarely would make them appear in the second day because, well, no reason at all… Anyway, how the new heroes joined? The GM invited them and made an offer they couldn’t resist, money, name, reputation and worthy opponents to face.

(It is the third day of the seasonal event, Mobile Legends being held in the Sacred City in the centre of the Land of Dawn. Today the battle went on smoothly. Some came out victoriously from the arena, and some experience a worthwhile defeat. At night, mostly after dinner time, heroes would gather at the regular bar, owned by a British man named Warren Lloyd, heard to be the first bartender and the only one to run a bar there. Every night during the event seems lively as the loudest group of people, Johnson’s group would laugh their hearts out in the most trivial things. Then afterwards, before midnight, the bar become less with people and before three in the morning, there is not a single customer to be seen. The bar closes at four in the morning and opens at eleven in the morning.

At midnight, the guys mostly, already finished their guys’ night at the bar and about to head to their lodge. There were Bruno, Alucard, Zilong, Clint, Alpha, Gusion, Roger, Johnson and Chou walking in a group as they live in the same lodge. Then suddenly, they walked pass by Martis, one of the most fearsome hero here but they didn’t stop talking and laughing when passing him for they have custom themselves to be aloof of the hero’s presence. But one or two of them realize that Martis has been looking at their group from the moment they passed him. He stopped and still look at them from afar. Roger has good senses and attracts Alucard’s attention.)

Roger: “Hey, Alucard. Did you sensed that Martis is looking at you, right now? More like staring. Seriously.”

Alucard: “W-What? Really? Is he still staring at me?”

Gusion: “I sensed it too. It’s so uncomfortable even though it’s not me...”

Alpha: *looks at his back* “Yes, he’s still looking at you, Alucard.”

Roger: “What are you doing idiot?! He now knows we’ve been talking about him!”

Bruno: “What’s wrong?”

Clint: “Yeah. What’re you guys whisperin’ bout’?”

Alucard: “It’s Martis. He’s been looking at me. I’m getting shivers by his piercing gaze from my back…”

Zilong: “What?! Maybe he has a grudge on you for beating him in last season…”

Chou: “Man, you better watch your back from now on, Alucard. He’ll kill you anytime. Thank God I didn’t get to be his enemy in the event. Better be acquaintances instead. Maybe friends, if possible…”

Clint: “How the hell you’d even think of gettin’ close to him?! It’s like askin’ for death!”

Johnson: “Well I don’t. He’s so skilled and strong but he doesn’t like team fights. He wouldn’t even hop into my car!”

Bruno: “Oh, he’s coming!”

Zilong: “Oh my God…Should we walk faster?!”

Roger: “No, dammit! He’ll be pissed and chase after us instead!”

Martis: “Hey! You!”

Chou: “So long, Alucard…”

Alpha: “We’ll miss you.”

Johnson: “Don’t worry, Alucard. Valhalla is the place you’ll head.”

Alucard: “What the fuck guys! You didn’t even try to defend me! Screw you all!”

Martis: “Why’re you shouting? Am I bothering something?” *looking sternly*

(All quieted and shake their heads. Then Martis looks at Alucard.)

Martis: “I want you to follow me, to be my guide for the night, Alucard. There’s something you need to do for me.” *turns and walks away*

All except Martis: “What?!”

Alucard: “W-What are you saying all of a sudden?...”

Martis: “C’mon! We don’t have all night. That is, you don’t want to?” *looks at Alucard solemnly*

Alucard: “Ugh! N-No…”

Zilong: “What does he need you for?”

Alucard: “I don’t know, Zi…”

Alpha: “Maybe he just needs help on finding ways in the city. He said ‘guide’.”

Bruno: “Does asking for it in a normal way is a problem?!”

Clint: “He ‘is’ evil…”

Gusion: “I feel like he’s treating us like his servants than respectable people…”

Roger: “Well, me, Chou and Johnson head to the lodge first. I don’t want to stumble with Balmond next.”

Chou: “Yeah. This was a bizarre night. Well, not for Alucard.”

Johnson: “See you guys tomorrow.” *waves*

Alucard: *whines* “Can’t I be brave enough to decline him?! His face and aura really weakens me…”

Zilong: “It’s going to be okay, Alucard. Just guide him and it’ll be over. And for tonight…I’ll sleep in your room just to ease your mind more.” *winks and smiles*

Alucard: *smiles* “Ah, he’s far now. I better catch up to him.”

Bruno: “Good luck, hunter.”

(Alucard and Martis walked together side by side for awhile. Then they stopped at the end of a road that only forest is beyond that point. The Ashura King turned to the hunter.)

Martis: “I want you to lead me to the Strippers club at Down District.”

Alucard: *shocked* “W-W-What?! That?! You?!”

Martis: “Hm? Is there a problem for me to release my boredom?

Alucard: “N-No… But it wonders me how did you know about it since, rarely people do?”

Martis: “I heard some group of men talked about it on the last day of the event from last season. I demanded the location but they only said it’s at Down District and fled.”

Alucard: “Ah…even people run away seconds they see you without even finishing their words…”

Martis: “As someone who has joined the event since the beginning of time, lead me to that place.”

Alucard: “Makes sense you would assumed I do...”

(This time, Alucard walked in front of Martis and they went further into the forest until reached upon a small road that leads to a small business district where between them are clubs, bars and hotels that offers entertainment and sex for money. It’s really discreet but still luxurious, yet not that huge of a district among the others. Drunkard, prostitutes, stood along the streets, laughing at each other, seducing customers to enter their bar, accompany their clients to hotels. Really, this is a place not for the saints nor the sinners. But for the ones who seek to please themselves from their insatiable desire and lust.)

Alucard: “Well, here we are. You can find the Strippers club easily here as the signs doesn’t hide anything so you won’t get the wrong club.”

Martis: “I told you that I wanted you to lead me to the Strippers club, not the end of the street. Finish the job, hunter.”

Alucard: “Tch! Fine, your highness!”

(After awhile of walking and ignoring the ladies and guys around, they finally reach the Strippers Club.)

Alucard: “Here! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to-”

(Before Alucard could leave, someone called at them. And it was a woman’s voice, familiar to the point Alucard turns his head at that moment to see her.)

Alice: “My, my, how rare to see such people here. Alucard, Martis, glad to see you handsome men here.”

Alucard: “And how fortunate I am to be meeting Queen of the Apocalypse here. I might not be able to contain myself from slicing you to pieces…”

Alice: “I’m flattered that my title reached to the lower classes of mortals. I deeply appreciate your compliment. But save your killing another day for you guys wanted to have ‘fun’ I see.”

Martis: “I just need to watch Strippers and sleep with the most expensive one you have.”

Alice: “Ah yes! Now this is the man who knows how to keep between business and personal. I might offer you my best girl. Fresh, young, white, and very sexy indeed. You might get a boner with one look.”

Martis: “Looks are one thing, but I want something different today. I’ve slept with many women, strippers mostly that they are quite the same, though different faces and bodies. What I seek is the abnormal sensation which I couldn’t get bored of.”

Alice: *laughs* “My, your demands are challenging my powers, Ashura King. You do know I can’t grant every desire and lust to be exactly what you wished for. I have my limits.”

Alucard: “Okay, Martis. You both can deal with your business while I’m going back alright?” *walks away*

Alice: *smiles mischievously while teleporting between Alucard and Martis* “Don’t leave first boys. There is something I’d like to offer…” *teleports inside a club*

Alucard: “W-Why the hell would you do that?! I want to…go…back…”

(Before the hunter could be angry at Alice, he became speechless after witnessing, hot, shirtless, and young boys and men dancing while seducing the audience to watch them, pole dancing while stripping their clothes, one by one. It’s so intriguing that Alucard forcefully avert his eyes to both of the ‘devils’.)

Alice: “How cute~ Excited, Alucard?”

Alucard: *blushes* “Go back to hell, bitch!”

Martis: “Is this what you offer? Boys? Then I decline.”

Alice: “But I see you never tried men before. Believe me, when I say they are erotic and sexy as women but well, you can tell which part is less. Yet, it is the way they seduce what’s make them attractive and irresistible. Try them. They’ll give you the night you’ll remember!”

Martis: “No. They are nothing different from women. I can tell nothing from fucking a woman’s and a guy’s ass. It’ll feel the same anyway, so this is useless.”

Alice: “Dear… You are the worse customer ever for me to convince… But I accept this selfishness.” *glance at Alucard* “Why not sleep with him?”

Alucard: “W-What?! No way! I’m not some man who’ll you use for fucking. I just want to get to my lodge.” *tries to walk away but stopped by Martis* “Are you serious?! I showed you the way right? Now let me go!”

Martis: “…” *looks at Alice* “Give me one reason why do you suggest him rather than your servants?”

Alice: *smiles* “Aren’t you curious how his expression when being penetrated? How does his body respond to you? See, you seek something abnormal. Instead of sleeping with men who wanted to, why not forcefully bring them to bed? How exciting that’ll be!”

Alucard: “No! No! No! Don’t be fooled by her, Martis! You don’t swing that way right? You love women more so stick with that!”

Martis: “I’ve forced women in my interest to sleep with me. The thrill of pushing them down and force them, only lasts for a while and bores me in the end because they are helpless and very weak. They have nothing left but to obey. But, to force myself into someone who is as strong as me, I wonder...”

Alucard: “What the fuck! No, you son of a bitch! Let me go you asshole! Ah!”

Martis: *grabs Alucard’s collar and pulls him closer* “I’ll make you beg, you scum.”

Alice: “That’s settles it. There’s a special room for you here.” *teleports with Alucard and Martis* “This room is soundproof. So any screams will not be heard from the outside and you can pay the bills tomorrow, Ashura King. Enjoy yourselves boys!~”

Alucard: “You bastard! You bitch! Come here and I’ll kill you now! I’ll fucking kill you! You hear me, bitch!” *struggles*

Martis: “That’s enough. What you need to worry now, is me…”

(Martis pulled Alucard closer and forcefully kissed him on the lips. He then slipped his tongue in and explore the mouth of a man which was the first time for him. He was visibly excited by the unwillingness of the hunter where he struggles so much to be freed by the grip of the lustful monster. The kisses are so deep, so filled with lust and Alucard tried so hard to refuse but after awhile, his body and desire cannot lie to himself, hence the boner be seen stretching along his pants between his legs. Martis then stopped and pulled the hunter to the bed, decorated with maroon pillows and the bed sheets are also the same color, which made the vibes to be more sexual along with the dark grey wall. The room is decorated only for occasions like this, to experience sex to the fullest. The Ashura King shoves the hunter onto the bed and demanded him to strip.)

Martis: “Take your close off.”

Alucard: “No! You can sleep with the other guys here, but not me! You’re just insane, you know that. Just let me go, bastard!”

Martis: “Are you ashamed of yourself if you sleep with other men, besides your precious boyfriend?”

Alucard: *shocked* “Tch, if you know then you have the sense to not sleep with me.”

Martis: “What does that eastern man have aside from his face? After this, I might try him next…” *smiles*

(Alucard was heading for a punch to Martis’s face but the monster stopped it in time and shoved him to the bed once more. The hunter looked at him with hatred and gave him a reminder.)

Alucard: “If you dare touch a strand of hair on him, you’re dead! You hear me, bastard!”

Martis: *smiles* “Hmp, don’t take me lightly just from your threat. I will fuck him if I don’t fuck you.”

Alucard: “Tch! ...Do it quick...” *opens his clothes to butt naked*

Martis: “Hm, exceptional.” *caresses Alucard’s chest*

Alucard: *shudder* “Nghn!”

Martis: *smirk* “This'll be fun. Now, suck me.”

Alucard: “What?! We can just cut to the chase where you fuck me. Just finish me fast.”

Martis: “How can I be satisfied if I’m not hard? We’ve come this far, at least have some fun. Make it worth the night.” *chuckles*

Alucard: “I don’t fucking ca- Umpfh!”

(Before the hunter could continue to deny the monster’s orders, Martis yank Alucard’s blonde hair and forcefully shove his dick inside the hunter’s mouth. Then he moves in and out making Alucard to give him a half-hearted blowjob. The smell really disgusts him that he felt sick in his stomach, that he thought he’d rather die than taking a dick other than his lover’s in his mouth.

Martis was enjoying the view, the contorted face Alucard makes with his anger shown because of shame and guilt while his pride being destroyed by the merciless Ashura King. He smiled, just entertained to see such expression could be made by the prideful and strong hunter during oral sex.)

Martis: *thought* “ _Denial… Just how long he could keep resisting? There’s no way he could disobey me. Because as long as he hates it, I could control and use it against him. Then it’ll never bores me…”_

(After awhile, the thrusting of Martis’s dick into the hunter’s mouth become faster, and he groaned louder. Alucard could feel the dick in his mouth got bigger, and a lot of precum come out that he could taste it. He knows what this means, from the countless experience he had. He wanted to get it out from his mouth but Martis grabbed his head and pushed it towards him. Martis’s dick got further into the hunter’s mouth making him difficult to breathe. He felt painful that he tried to release himself from the monster’s strong grip at his head. But it was useless.)

Martis: “Aah…Drink this until the last drop.”

Alucard: “Mmfh! Nggh! Koff! Ngnh! Anghh!”

(As Alucard struggles, though unsuccessfully, Martis thrust his dick once more and shoot his cum into the hunter’s mouth along with a groan as a sign how satisfied he is. The latter just accepts and swallow the smelly cum being let out right in his throat. The taste, scent, really is disgusting without consent of the second person. That was his opinion, but as he has taste it, guess complaining is useless.)

Martis: “Good job. Not a single drop. I guess you’re trained well.”

Alucard: *coughs* *coughs* “Fuck you…”

Martis: “It’s ‘fuck’ you…” *strips himself* “Lie down quietly.”

(He knows there’s no way he could fight him now. From the moment he agreed to be his ‘guide’, he knows he’s dead if he answers ‘no’. Alucard doesn’t know why but his instincts told him to do so in order for him to survive. But, there are limits for one’s pride. And he just wasted it on someone worthless! He regretted for not fighting his rights to leave this place from the start… He felt foolish but there is no turning back now. He has to follow the flow just so to get this over quickly. Any more complaints would be meaningless and a waste of time as he knows, he cannot escape this. He felt he has betrayed Zilong… And that made him sad and angry again.)

Alucard: *lies down* “Done. Happy?”

Martis: “Little resistance. Heh, you finally come to realize you are helpless with me?”

Alucard: “I just wanted this to be over quickly. Just do it, you bastard!”

Martis: “Hmp, rude as always.” *gets close to Alucard's chest* “I’ll make sure you beg for mercy…” *smirks*

Alucard: “Ah!” *shudders*

(The Ashura King began to lick Alucard’s nipples and sucked them hard. His tongue played with it as if knows how to pleasure someone’s erotic spots.

And it did, as the hunter moaned and groaned in pleasure but still resist himself from letting his voice out too much, as a sign still holding his pride to someone he really loves, and swore to never betray him. Then the monster bit the nipples that made Alucard moaned suddenly for a second there, also made him turned on.

Martis was a bit startled so he glanced at the hunter and how surprised he was to witness the very first expression of shame ever to be made by a man he assumed would never make even in his effortless times. Somehow, this got him excited to point he felt some sort of tingling feeling, growing from the pit of his stomach. He can’t help but to explore more of the hunter’s shameful expressions. So he continued to lick his chest, down to his stomach, and to his crotch. But he didn’t go as far as to suck the other’s dick as he felt as if he was being the servant. But, as he felt, as both are the same gender, he has the sensibility to not exclude giving pleasure to the other. Martis spit on his hand, and thrusts Alucard’s dick with it, at the parts where most men found it enjoyable.

Alucard was beginning to build up the pleasure being given by the Ashura King. He thought so hard to deny it, but the body cannot lie, as he moaned louder, breathe becomes faster and some form of excitement began to take place at his lower body, and causes it for him to have an erection. He even put his hands at the other’s shoulders, begging him to stop.

But Martis just got aroused more and more from the expression made by the hunter. He kissed him, passionately, while moving his hands up and down on that hard dick, where it became slippery, covered with precum.)

Alucard: “Ah! Aah! Nggnh! Mhm! Hah! C-Cumming! Nghh!” *cums*

Martis: “This is quite a lot. Seems you haven’t done it for a while huh? That’s why you are crazy sensitive.”

Alucard: “Hah… Sh-Shut up! Hah… Hah… Woah!”

(With no time to waste, as the night still young, Martis suddenly turned Alucard facing him to the bed, and exposing his back and ass. Martis carasses those fine, round and white ass and felt the insatiable desire to enter it so bad that makes him unbearable to contain himself any longer. He positioned himself, ready to enter Alucard from the rear and as the hunter felt the tip is at his entrance, he realizes something very important, more than his life-threatening situation.)

Alucard: “Hm? …Wha- Wait! Wait! No, don’t enter yet!”

Martis: “…” *continues to enter*

Alucard: “No! S-Stop dammit! I said stop!” *instinctively punched Martis* “Uh oh… I think I’ve made things worse?...”

Martis: “…Tch! I’ve changed my mind. I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand!”

Alucard: “No! Wait! I’m sorry! Aah!”

(Martis grabbed Alucard’s hips firmly and thrusts his hard dick in one go until all of it is in the ass. A sharp pain ran through Alucard’s lower body and it made him jolted along with a scream, while holding the pain of his ass being ripped inside out. As it was so sudden, and forceful, it teared Alucard up really bad and blood started to stream down.)

Martis: “So tight… I wonder why women are loosened than you?”

Alucard: *groans* “Be-Because… I didn’t… Hah… Prepared it! Hah… Hah… Nghn!”

Martis: “Oh. That’s why it ripped your hole. But it feels damn good inside you… Really, it’s so tight that the pain around my dick really feels great…” *starts moving*

Alucard: “Ah! Aah! Ngnh! H-Hurts! Hmph! Nggnh! Hah! Ngaah! Aah!”

Martis: “Your dick is rock hard, Alucard… Ngnh! Hm! Damn this feels good. Not to mention your expression, really sets me into the mood, hunter…”

(The Ashura King was right. The pain was one thing, but the thing that made the hunter feel so good was the thrusts given that hit his prostate again and again as Martis’s dick was big and hard to begin with. The pain, as if it faded away after pleasure took its place, made Alucard from groaning to moaning in deep trance of pleasure. As this is the first time he has ever been penetrated, of course the sensitivity beyond his ass was more than those who have experienced it. This has made Alucard feel more ashamed, not only of betrayal against his true love, but the undeniable pleasure he was to accept by someone else, because of the truth his body showed him.

Alucard’s expression, showed he was deep into pleasure, by the merciless Ashura King who’s still thrusts his dick deep into the hunter’s ass, ignoring the pleads to stop him because of the pain. As he leaned closer to Alucard’s back, hearing his moans clearer and observing his face in detail, really made him arouse more and more, to the point he couldn’t stop from getting hard. So he increases his speed and thrust the helpless hunter deeper and deeper, where almost his balls were to enter it.

And Alucard began to moan even louder, and louder, because of the hard, big dick kept hitting his prostate. It made him turned on very much that he felt something was coming out from his dick, drenched in precum. He was about to cum when Martis suddenly carry Alucard to be on top of him and he instead lie down.)

Alucard: “Ah! …Wh-What? Th-This!” *panting*

Martis: “Move on your own, hunter. I want to watch you from here.” *smirks*

Alucard: “J-Jerk!” *starts moving* “Aah! Ah! Hah! Ngaah!”

(Alucard didn’t lose any second and started to move himself, up and down on top of Martis, who’s entertaining himself by watching the hunter’s erotic play along with the expression being made. His face was red, sweat come out all over his body, dick rock-hard, and his face twisted in pleasure, was the scene Martis won’t probably forget. He was intrigued by both Alucard’s fighting skills and exotic expression of being fucked. No doubt, made him incredibly hard.

The hunter kept on moving with his eyes close, not to fully feel the pleasure, but to not see how Martis is watching him, as either he felt embarrassed or shameful, he knows he doesn’t want to see him. But as his eyes kept close, his other senses become active where his body reacted to every thrust he made and the groans of his top become clearer, where he found how sexy and manly Martis is, made him hate him more. He became more sensitive, he knew, and for a while he moved, he couldn’t contain to keep his eyes close. As soon he opens them, he quickly saw Martis’s serious face, which he thought he might’ve watched him all this time in solemnity. He was startled by it, made him stopped and stare at the man below him in shock, while blushing.)

Martis: *smiles* “Did I told you to stop?” *sits and start thrusting*

Alucard: *jolted* “Ack! Aah! Ngnh! So sudden! Hah! Ah!”

(It made Alucard surprised, where the dick inside him went deeper into his hole made him feel unable to resist the pleasure of it, along with the tease of Martis, licking, sucking and biting his nipples, unbearably to contain himself any longer. He held Martis, both of his arms wrapped around him while the king keep on thrusting him and in every thrust, turns on the hunter very much. They moaned and groaned loudly than before, as if it could be heard by people outside, but as it was soundproof, the sounds of two meat colliding, lustful moans and the heavily breaths of the two erotic heroes can only be heard by their ears alone. One might metaphorically say, they have built their own space of eternal pleasure, where only both of them could experience each other in their own world, where no disturbance could stop them, let alone the end of the world, and time is infinite.)

Alucard: “P-Please… Hah… Ah… I’m close.” *pants*

Martis: *chuckles* “Just a moment ago, you were picking a fight, and refuse this.” *kiss Alucard’s lips* “Changed your mind after getting fucked?”

Alucard: “Hah… Hah… Bastard… I want to come… Aah… Hah… I can’t hold it any longer… Or I’ll die…” *pants*

Martis: “Hmm… Hah… Not on my watch…” *lie Alucard down and looks him in the eyes* “I’m the only one who could end your life. Your death is mine to decide…” *kisses Alucard*

Alucard: “Mmfh! Hm! Ahmm…” *kisses Martis back*

(Both of them started kissing passionately, unable to end the pleasure being built, where each thrust kept going faster and moans become louder, evidence of reaching the climax. The last thrust, made both of them cum to their hearts’ content, while Martis held tightly the hunter’s thighs, groaned in satisfaction, and Alucard held the king’s body closely with both arms, letting out his desires. The hunter is a mess, outside by his own cum, inside by the other’s semen.

Both of them dropped down in exhaustion and in each other’s arms, without a sign of struggle or any sort of communication, began to close their eyes, slowly falling asleep with their bodies held close with each other, under the blanket, after being spread by Martis.

After an hour or two, Alucard woke up and was shocked to find himself beside the Ashura King. Then he remembers that dreadful sex night he experienced… He thought it was a dream but evidence lies beside him and his ass being filled with cum. He stood up, and soon felt a sharp pain around his hips, from the unprepared, half-assed sex earlier. He endured it and quickly went to the bathroom to wash himself before getting out from the club. After he wore his garments, without putting his robe on, he walked quickly, exited the room after Martis stopped him from afar and said something annoying.)

Martis: “I’ll be asking for your time again, Alucard. Though, I prefer to drag you myself. So, refuse me.”

Alucard: “Tch! This is the last, Martis. I’ll never do this again. Fuck you.” *gives middle finger*

Martis: *laughs*

(The hunter didn’t waste a second with him and just wanted to be at his lodge as soon as possible. But it slowed him a bit with the pain on his hips. So, before he could meet Zilong in the morning, he’d better have himself stand up straight in front of him, lest he’d suspect the hunter for arriving so late at night. This is his first secret he would ever made with Zilong, and it made him feel guilty. But the hunter knew they would fight if the warrior knew, so he must try to forget what happened last night, even though a scar had left in him.

He quickly went to the Grand Hotel, took the lift and went to Estes’s room just for the sake to heal his wounds. Well, the one on his hips and ass. And also the bite marks on his body as if to dismissed what has happened.)

Estes: “I see. So the Ashura King forced you? It’s quite unusual for you to be under that man as you have the same level of strength as him.” *heals Alucard*

Alucard: “I wonder myself. I don’t know why but somehow, in the thought of saving my own life, I can’t refuse him… But it was mainly that bitch, Alice who drove Martis to fuck me. Damn her!”

Estes: “Do mind your manners for I am against to crude words…”

Alucard: “Sorry… I’m just so depressed. Luckily I have you to heal my wounds or Zi will be mad if he found out what happened…”

Estes: “Don’t worry. I ensure you your secret is safe with me. Just act normal and you’ll be fine. Though I find it might not be easy from now on with Martis. Will he keep on bothering you?”

Alucard: “I’ll make sure he won’t. I don’t want to make the same mistake again. The next time he asks for help, I’ll make conditions. And if he gets ahead of himself, I have the right to kill him on the spot…”

Estes: “It’s easier said than done, Alucard. Believe me when I say he will do anything in his power to get what he wants. I know this kind of ruler and how merciless he could be. Saber told me his details. He even warned me to not engage any form of relationship with him.”

Alucard: “I know, I know that. But as he’s the kind to have a one night stand as custom, just hope he thinks me as one of them and forget the details as much as he can.”

Estes: “I hope for the best of your relationship with Zilong. And just to be sure, be cautious around Martis from now on. Try your best to not be suspicious too.”

Alucard: “Alright. Thanks for the heals. And sorry to bother you this late.”

Estes: “It’s no trouble. I’m glad to help those in need. Rest well, Alucard.” *waves*

Alucard: “Okay. See you at the arena tomorrow.” *leaves the room*

(After visiting Estes, the hunter hurried to his lodge and enters it quietly to not let any sound to be heard and any people to spot him for it will be a pain to explain them. He is tired and just wanted to cuddle Zilong in bed. The thought just turned his worry into relief. As he enters the room, he saw Zilong sleeping on his bed and after he took off his boots, garments and took a shower in the bathroom, he quietly sneaks into bed and lay down beside his lover. It woke up the warrior and began asking him questions.)

Zilong: “Ngn… Alucard? You’re back.” *checks Bracer* “It’s three in the morning, where have you been?”

Alucard: “Well, I have some minor problems with Martis along the way and we sometimes lost ourselves. But it’s all over now. He found what he needed.”

Zilong: “Found what?” *gets closer to Alucard*

Alucard: “He was looking for a club to spend time there. That’s all. Nothing more. I’m so tired and wanted to sleep. Thank God you’re here to make it easier for me, Zi…” *kisses Zilong’s lips*

Zilong: “It’s okay, Alucard. Get some rest. I’m here…” *hugs Alucard*

(Then both of them continue to sleep soundly wrapped by warmth in the cold night, while Martis kept himself awake with a drink in one hand. After the hunter left, he couldn’t sleep for last night was exhilarating, one of the greatest sex he ever had in years, made him unable to rest his mind on every moment he had with Alucard, as to carve them in his mind. He found it odd to have his mind restless on another meaningless one night-stand experience, yet he couldn’t stop being excited when remembering that hunter’s erotic expression. But then he came to his natural senses, as the Ashura King, it was another night of sleeping with masses of beautiful female prostitutes. Though another addition thought he reminded himself with.)

Martis: “Alucard… You really stirred me up. One day, before death takes you, you will sleep with me, for I am the one to end you…”

(Alucard will forget what had happened, Zilong will never know, and Martis remembers all yet pretended it never did for the sake of respectability. From that day on, and until the next season change to the next, this secret will forever be forgotten, as if that one night, the world Alucard and Martis built was ceased to exist. But that vow, will only be determine by fate, for history will emerge itself again in the future.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good doing smut scenes, but well, I'm trying to be better at it. Except for the emotional stuffs. I love doing those and exceptionally good at it. Anyway, about the whole Martis owns Alucard's death, it will bound to happen after the prophecy; "When the first tear of reality dropped on the ground, at the centre of the Land of Dawn, a war of death should take place after the loud siren of despair rung by dreams." There you have it, my make-prophecy for the war later on. But the story of Martis and Alucard would begin after the war where the hunter should have been in the coffin. Hehe, do kindly leave kudos! Expect some more Marlucard from me too!


End file.
